Mending His Broken Heart
by Quillin Words
Summary: This is a 2-3 part story written especially for CoolWater123! Please don't hate for anything in the story, anyone else who reads this! Rated T for romance, death, kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a 2-3 part story written exclusively for and dedicated to CoolWater123. Thanks for your help and support CoolWater123, and without further ado, READ ON! **

**P.S. Anyone else who reads this, don't hate me for anything that I wrote in here!**

He was crying and it was all because of her.

Why did Annabeth have to leave him? He felt it was his fault, because he hadn't been able to save her. Whoever's fault it was didn't matter though. It didn't change the fact that she was gone forever.

It was 3 nights before their wedding, and they were walking down an empty California street from the movie theater when the hydra attacked. Both being experienced monster fighters, Percy and Annabeth spread out and prepared to take on the monster. The battle shouldn't have lasted long, but they were both exhausted from making wedding plans. This sleepiness soon affected their battle skills.

Annabeth stepped too close, and the hydra bit her side, immediately poisoning her, and she fell.

"NO!" Percy screamed. Before the hydra could finish her off, he willed a huge ball of water out of thin air, made of all the water vapor in the air within a mile's distance. Percy then encased the hydra inside the ball and increased the water pressure until the hydra was literally crushed into nothingness.

Not even stopping to wonder what he had done, Percy rushed to where Annabeth was laying. He checked her wound, which was deep and a dark green because of the poison. He laid her in the water and willed it to heal her, but all it did was lessen the pain enough so that they could have their final words.

"Percy…..I'm sorry we couldn't get married…."Annabeth whispered softly.

Percy choked back tears, and replied, "Don't say that! We both know that you'll survive."

"Percy, don't lie to yourself. I'm dying."

Percy realized that Annabeth _was _dying. There was nothing he could do for her. This feeling of hopelessness made him completely break down in tears. The one person who had made him truly happy was leaving him. One of the few people that had really loved him was dying.

"Percy."

Even when she was dying, Annabeth had that same strong, firm voice. That all but reminded Percy of just how much he loved her.

Percy snapped up and wiped away tears. "Yes? Annabeth, what is it?"

"Percy, I want to tell you that once I die, don't cling to the past. I want you to move on. I had loved you ever since you pulled me away from the Siren's bay, and when Mt. St. Helens exploded, I thought I lost you forever. I clung to what I thought I had left of you and ended up falling into a pit of despair. Only your return pulled me back out. I won't come back, so I want you to move on so that you don't stay in that pit forever. It was worse than Tartarus. Please, once I'm gone, don't forget me, but move on."

Once she had finished, Percy just wasn't sure how to reply. He just couldn't believe that this was happening, that he wanted it all to be just a bad dream.

Annabeth coughed up blood. "Percy…"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I…love…you…"

Percy swallowed. "I love you too Annabeth, with all my heart and soul."

It was too late. The lights went out of Annabeth Chase's stormy grey eyes before she could hear Percy's last words too her.

As Percy watched her eyes dim, he realized that Annabeth would never, ever again call him Seaweed Brain.

She was crying, and it was all because of him.

Why did she agree to go to that dance with him? It was stupid, but she just wanted to do something a normal mortal would do, if even just for once.

Preston, the new kid at the Apollo cabin, had asked Thalia out to his school prom and prepared to receive a good old Hunter's slap to the face. Thalia's answer surprised him.

"Sure thing, but only as your friend." Thalia said with a slight smile.

Later that night, they were at Central Park, sitting on a bench. They were just having a small talk about life, monsters, trying not to die. You know, typical half-blood stuff. Thalia asked about camp, and Preston asked about the Hunters.

Now they were showing each other constellations in the sky. Preston pointed out Leo, Heracles, and Sagittarius. Just as Thalia pointed out the constellation of Zoë, the last Lieutenant, there was a flash of light behind them.

"Thalia Grace, just _what _do you think you're doing?"

It was Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.

Thalia jumped up. She stammered, "Lady Artemis, I can explain-"

Artemis gave her an icy look. "There is no need for explanations. I can see for myself what is going on here." She turned to Preston. "As for you, _boy_ I will let you live. Now get out of my sight."

Once Preston was out of sight, Artemis turned her attention back on Thalia. She was no longer a twelve year old girl; now she was a 10 feet tall angry goddess.  
"Thalia, what were you doing? You of all people, to break your vow…" Artemis shook her head, disgust written across her face.

Thalia shuffled her feet. "My lady, it is not like it seems-"

Artemis interrupts her. "I know what I saw, Thalia Grace. You have no need to explain your actions."

Thalia felt angry. How could Artemis get the wrong idea? The Hunters was her life. Suddenly, Thalia felt a pang of guilt. While she knew she probably shouldn't have gone with Preston, she had been enjoying herself for the past evening.

"THALIA GRACE!"

Thalia jumped. She had never seen Artemis so angry. She was so livid that her aura flickered around her, threatening to turn into her true form.

Artemis gave Thalia another cold glare. "For breaking your vow, I hereby banish you from the Hunt. You will be mortal once more, and death shall chase you forever more until the end. Now, be gone!"

With a wave of Artemis's hand, Thalia blacked out.

Percy had now brought Annabeth back to her father's house. When Mr. Chase had seen her body, we fell back into his chair, biplanes all but forgotten and scattered across the floor. Mrs. Chase tried to comfort Mr. Chase as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

All Percy could think about was guilt. He was afraid that Annabeth's father and stepmother would blame him for his death. However, he just couldn't get himself to leave the room. He just fell into the closest empty chair and began to cry harder than he ever had in his entire 23 years of life.

_Olympus, 1:00 am_

Hades rushed up the stairs to Athena's office. However heartless the other gods thought he was, they were wrong. When _she _arrived in his land, he knew that he had to tell Athena. She had to know. Besides, she had been the kindest to him, besides Poseidon. Her favorite daughter dead…

As Hades turned the corner, he nearly crashed into Zeus.

"Hades? What brings you to Olympus? You aren't supposed to be here." Zeus asked with a stony face.

Hades looked Zeus in the face. "Zeus this is an emergency. Where is Athena?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "She is inside the throne room. But why-"

Hades ran off in the direction to the throne room. He didn't even pause as Zeus ordered him back to answer his question. Once he had reached the building, he burst through the doors, and found a rare scene: Poseidon and Athena having a nice conversation.

Poseidon smiled a shocked smile. "Brother! What brings you here this early in the year?"

"Yes uncle, what brings you here?" Athena asked.

Hades swallowed. Good thing Poseidon was here as well. His son, after all, was her boyfriend.

"Athena…Poseidon…I come bearing grave news…" Hades started.

Poseidon suddenly looked alert. "Did one of the Titans escape their prisons?"

"No, 'tis much worse…" Hades looked Athena in the eye. "Athena, your daughter Annabeth…has died."

Hades and Poseidon could only watch as Athena fell back onto her throne…and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so another new update. This is the next chapter in my 1-2 part series dedicated to CoolWater123, Mending His Broken Heart. Please enjoy, I worked hard on it.**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

**p.s. Sorry if it's a little rushed at the end!**

Percy finally got up from his chair. Mr. Chase looked up at the boy who was going to marry his daughter—the boy who was to be his son—and gave him a thankful look. "Thank you, so much, Percy. You've made my daughter happier than you know."

"Annabeth made me who I am today, sir." Percy replied, still choking back tears. "I-I'm just so sorry I couldn't save her."

Mr. Chase got up and put his hands on Percy's shoulders. "There is no need for you to apologize, Percy. I am just glad that she died with a great fiancé to marry…."

He fell silent, then fell back into his chair. "I-I'll never be able to give her away at her wedding." Mr. Chase started to cry again, and Mrs. Chase did her best to comfort him.

Percy picked up Annabeth's body. Mrs. Chase asked where he was going.

"I'm taking her home—Camp Half-blood, where she grew up."

With that, he water travelled himself and Annabeth to the Poseidon cabin at Half-blood hill.

_**Camp Half-blood—The Artemis Cabin**_

Thalia awoke to find herself on a hard, wooden floor. She recognized this place: the Artemis cabin. Before, she and the Hunters had stayed here, and the place was filled with warmth and joy. The wood Thalia laid on didn't feel so warm anymore. In fact, it was ice cold, as if warning her to get out.

Thalia stood up, and stumbled; she still felt dizzy. She was unsure what she was doing here, and was about to call out to Phoebe, her second in command, when she remembered what happened. Thalia's eyes began to fill with tears, and broke down. Her knees gave way and her body slammed back onto the wooden floor.

She knew she couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. Artemis might've banished from the Hunt, but she could still come after her. Thalia got up, tears still streaming down her face, and ran out the door towards the Zeus cabin—her old home.

She was about halfway there when there was a small flash from within the Poseidon cabin. That couldn't be right; Percy was going to get married in California. Thalia pulled out her spear and walked cautiously towards the cabin.

Just as Thalia was about to open the door, it opened and standing there was—Percy.

_**Just earlier—both POVs**_

Percy landed in the Poseidon cabin, just as he wished. He just did something amazing; Percy had water traveled all the way to the opposite side of the country. Not that it mattered to him. Nothing would now that Annabeth had died. Anyway, he had to tell Chiron, so they could give Annabeth the funeral rites.

Percy slowly walked over to the door, tears starting to well up again. Each step seemed to bring back a wonderful memory with Annabeth—the two of them in the Tunnel of Love fighting mechanical spiders, Annabeth kissing his cheek after the chariot race, dancing with her at Westover Hall, their first kiss at Mount St. Helens, and finally their first kiss as a couple under the lake. Too many fine memories, too much for him to bear. Percy started to cry again, and as he opened the door, he prepared to face the camp. Only he didn't just see the cabins area. He saw Thalia, standing there with her spear at the ready.

Percy stepped back, his heart racing. "Dear gods Thalia, watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Realizing that she nearly skewered a friend, Thalia pulled back. "Sorry Percy! I just saw a flash, and I thought you were still in California with Annabeth…."

At the mention of Annabeth, Percy's shoulders slumped. "Well, I was in California."

"What's wrong? You should be happy! You're getting married!" Thalia said, shocked at his action.

"Well…you'd better come in and see her."

Thalia walked in and gasped to see Annabeth lying on a bunk, a deep green gash on her side.

"Percy! What're we doing just standing here! We got to get her to—"

"There's no point," Percy interrupted. "It's too late."

Thalia stared at Percy, shocked by his response. "What's wrong with you? Your fiancé is dying!"

"Thalia," Percy croaked, "Annabeth is already dead."

Thalia stared at him in shock, not daring to believe what he said. "No…no…she can't be…"

Thalia crashed on the closest bunk, and began to sob again. "H-how? How did this happen?"

"We were on our way back to her house after a movie." Percy said, trying to keep his voice steady for Thalia's sake. "A hydra attacked us, and…we were tired. Annabeth made a mistake, and it bit her."

Thalia touched Annabeth's cheek, hoping that Percy was wrong, that Annabeth was still alive, just sleeping, or unconscious. She was as cold as ice. Percy was right. She was dead.

Thalia just couldn't take it anymore. The world slowly started to fade, till nothing was left, and she collapsed onto the floor..

_**Percy POV**_

Percy looked over to the unconscious body of Thalia. What a horrible thing, for someone who had known Annabeth almost all her life, to now see her lifeless. It must've been too much for Thalia.

As Percy picked Thalia up to lay her on a bunk, he noticed something different about her. She seemed more….human. Percy realized what was wrong. There was no silver glow around her, no aura of power, no feeling of timelessness. What happened to Thalia?

Last he'd seen her, Thalia had that silver essence on her, a sign of a Huntress. Was she no longer in the Hunt? Perhaps that was why…..no. It couldn't be.

_**Thalia POV**_

_Thalia ran, and ran, and yet the monsters still seemed to follow her. Luke was beside her, fighting off monsters as they went. Not much could help them now, save a blessing from the gods, who didn't look well on her. _

_ "Up ahead! A factory!"_

_ Thalia saw it, and saw also a salvation. At least, for now. Yet she also saw something else—an individual that could shape the world._

_**Just two weeks before the wedding, a dress store**_

_ "Thals, what do you think would've happened if you didn't go inside the factory I was hiding in?_

_ Thalia was surprised. That happened years ago. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I suppose you'd be fine. Everything would be the same."_

_ "I think not. Think about it." Annabeth replied. "Had you not found me, I might not have gone to camp, and I would never have met Percy." She picks at another wedding gown. "What about this one?"_

_ Thalia stared at it. "Uh, it's not really your style. But what does finding you at the factory have to do with your wedding?"_

_ "Thalia, don't you get it?" Annabeth said, browsing through more dresses. "You were a major part in my future. Something told me to hide there, that someone would find me." _

_ Now realizing what she meant, Thalia looked back on her life. She had also felt something that told her to hide in that certain room, even though Luke told her it wasn't the safest. She was meant to find Annabeth, which meant she was also meant to bring Annabeth to Percy, even if it meant that he would arrive sometime later. In a way, Thalia caused this wedding. _

_ As Annabeth looked through more dresses with the aid of the store clerk, Thalia stared at her, glad she was happy. Perhaps it was also fate that she died on Half-Blood Hill, because if she hadn't, Percy wouldn't have been the child of Prophecy. Annabeth might not have gone on her first quest with him. They might not even be engaged._

_ Annabeth laughed, and Thalia smiled. She wouldn't have this any other way._

_**Present—Poseidon Cabin, Thalia POV**_

Thalia woke up, feeling nauseous. Those memories with Annabeth were wonderful. She was just about to get up and go tell her when she remembered what happened—Annabeth was gone. She wanted to cry, but her tears were all but spent.

As Thalia got out of the bunk, she realized she was still in the Poseidon cabin, which was against camp rules. Then she looked over to the next bunk, and saw a picture that broke her heart—Percy was lying on his bunk, with the cold body of Annabeth in his arms. It was just too sad, for a person who was to marry Annabeth, to now hold her, lifeless.

It was time that Chiron be told about everything, from Annabeth dying to her being banished from the Hunt. Chiron, he too would be heartbroken to see one of his favorite campers, nearly adopted daughter, dead.

Thalia went over to shake Percy awake. She lightly shook his shoulder.

"No need. I'm already awake."

Thalia leapt back in surprise. Percy had been awake already.

"Hey, Thalia, I got something to ask you." Percy said, as he sat up on his bunk. "Are you still in the Hunt?"

Thalia began to tear again, and began her story. "I-I went to a prom dance with Preston Williams, and Artemis found us on a bench in Central Park, showing constellations to each other. Sh-she thought I was breaking my vow, and she banished me."

To her surprise, Percy wrapped his arms around her. Thalia cried into his shoulder. "It'll be ok Thals, it'll be ok."

This just made Thalia cry harder, because even though Annabeth lay dead, Percy still had time to help his friends. It was just one of those things that made Percy so likeable.

As she began to calm down, Thalia decided it was time. "Percy, we got to go tell Chiron."

"I know…it's just so hard."

_**Percy POV**_

Telling Chiron had been hard. He had been in his wheelchair, and had cried hard, something Percy never saw him do till now. He must've really loved Annabeth.

The campers stared at him as he walked out of his cabin with the body of his love. Most, realizing that she was dead, bowed their heads in respect. The Athena cabin cried the most, seeing their head counselor so cold, and most broke down—they all loved Annabeth, she was the best counselor and sister ever.

Even the Ares cabin, who hated Percy so much, didn't have the heart to lash out at Percy as he walked. They just lowered their weapons, and gave a military style salute, because Annabeth had often helped them with strategy and tactics. As much as they hated to express it, they too loved Annabeth.

The Apollo cabin stopped playing their summer tunes, and instead switched to a sadder tune, yet also full of hope, a sign of peace in death. Annabeth often helped them with the design of their bows, and the design of their lyres and other instruments.

All of this showed that everyone at camp loved Annabeth.

_**Pavilion, 8 pm, funeral of Annabeth Chase**_

Percy couldn't stop crying. It was horrible, seeing Annabeth's body on the altar, beautiful yet so cold. He wanted to believe so badly that this was a prank, a joke, that any minute now Annabeth would sit up and laugh, saying _I can't believe you thought I was dead Seaweed Brain! _Then she'd get off the altar, and kiss him…..

But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Percy saw the lights fade completely from Annabeth's eyes himself. She wasn't going to kiss him, never again….

Thalia couldn't bear to see Percy like this, hurt and broken. She put her arms around him, and did her best to comfort him despite her own problems. She helped him bring Annabeth's shroud to the pyre, and watched as the grey shroud burn. It was comforting, in a strange sort of way.

The Romans, their comrades in arms with whom they fought with just seven years ago, gave Annabeth the highest honor by showing up and giving her—a Greek—a Roman salute. Even they loved Annabeth.

No one could hate her. No one.

_**Poseidon cabin, after the funeral**_

Thalia was walked towards her old home, the Zeus cabin, when she heard sobbing inside the Poseidon cabin. Percy must've been crying again. She knew what she had to do. What she didn't know was why she had this unusual feeling inside her. A burning feeling, fueled by passion. It had been burning in her heart since she had her arms around him at the funeral

Wait. Thalia hadn't felt this way since….Luke. Could it be…? No, it couldn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she opened the door to see Percy about to stab himself with Riptide.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted. "Don't do it!"

"Thalia, why shouldn't I?" Percy said, half sobbing, half screaming. "I just want to see her again, and this is the only way!"

Thalia started to cry. First Artemis, then Annabeth, and now Percy wanting to commit suicide. Also, Percy had this crazed look on this face, one of a broken person. "Percy, please don't do this…what about your friends? They'll be hurt to see you die, especially after Annabeth's funeral. It'll be too much for them."

Percy's eyes wavered, then became steely again. "I don't care, and I don't think anyone here would."

As Percy started to stab himself, Thalia's Hunter training kicked in. She may not be a Huntress anymore, but she still retained her skills. Thalia dashed forward and kicked Riptide out of his hands, tackling him to the ground at the same time.

"Percy, that's where you are wrong."

Percy didn't quite understand. He was too busy crying, not believing what he was about to do. For Poseidon's sake, he was going to kill himself! Still, Percy didn't believe anyone here would've cared. That was when he felt a pang in his chest, as he stared into Thalia's electric blue eyes, and fell—but not into despair.

Thalia now realized what that feeling from before was. She loved Percy. After all they'd been through over the past few days, they pulled each other through. He had comforted her after Artemis had unjustly banished her from the Hunt, even though his love had died. She had comforted him after Annabeth's death, even while the pain of the Hunt still lingered. But this wouldn't be right of her. Thalia would be taking advantage of Percy's broken mind, just for her own feelings. She felt she'd be betraying Annabeth if she did this, when she remembered something.

_"Thalia, I think I am one lucky girl." _

_ Thalia was taken aback by her sudden thought. What did Annabeth mean?_

_ "What do you mean, Annabeth?" Thalia asked, curious._

_ "Well, what I mean is that I'm glad that I had Rachel for competition rather than you," Annabeth said, "'Cuz if you wanted Percy, you sure as Hades would've gotten him."_

_ The thought was too weird for her, Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunters, to imagine. Her and Seaweed Brain? No way. And yet, there was a faint feeling inside her…._

_ "Thals, I need you to make me a promise."_

_ Thalia was again surprised. So close to her wedding day and she was thinking such things. "What is it, Annabeth?"_

_ "Well, I got this strange feeling," Annabeth replied, brows furrowed, "that something bad will happen soon, and it'll make Percy really depressed. Somehow, I don't think I'll be there."_

_ "What, you mean you'll die?" Thalia said, jokingly. "C'mon, it's almost your wedding! You can't afford to think about these things."_

_ "Nonetheless, I need you to promise me something."_

_ Thalia sighed. "What is it?"_

_ "If I do indeed die or am no longer there for Percy," Annabeth said. "I want you to take my place."_

_ This time, Thalia wasn't just surprised. She was shocked. "Annabeth, do you realize what you're saying? I'm a Huntress for crying out loud!"_

_ "That doesn't matter to me. I think that when the time comes, many things will change." Annabeth said. "But I want you and no one else to take my place."_

_ "Why?" Thalia asked, confused at Annabeth's words._

_ "Because you have a special connection with him, just like me." Annabeth explained, wording her statement carefully. "Percy will be happy with you, and he'll be able to move on from me."_

_ Thalia had to think first, then said, "Oh….alright. I promise."_

That's right. Her promise to Annabeth. She was right, Thalia had a special connection with Percy. She loved him.

Percy wanted to believe that he hadn't fallen in love with Thalia, especially after Annabeth's funeral. He was so confused, because he knew he loved her, but he also loved Annabeth. That's when he remembered what Annabeth had said.

_"__Please, once I'm gone, don't forget me, but move on."_

Percy pushed Thalia off of him, and sat down on his bunk. "I know this will sound weird, Thalia, but…." Percy had no idea how to say it.

Thalia sat down next to him, and said, "I know. Me too, Percy. I love you. I know this is sudden, and you might feel—"

Percy cut her off by kissing her, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Thalia was a bit taken aback, but soon kissed him back with equal passion. They held each other, not wanting to stop, and let go.

Percy felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and looked behind Thalia and thought he saw Annabeth's spirit, smiling sadly, before disappearing. He must be just tired.

He went back to kissing Thalia, and Thalia was glad for it. It melted all her worries away, and she felt an enlightening feeling in her heart, and she knew that she fulfilled her promise to Annabeth.

_**Underworld, Elysium**_

From the Underworld, Annabeth was sitting in her Greek style summer home in Elysium, getting ready to go be tested for rebirth, when she felt a strange, enlightening feeling. She smiled a sad smile. She knew that she'd never see Percy again, not even in the afterlife. When she felt that feeling, Annabeth knew that Percy was Thalia's now, and he would be happy with her. Annabeth also knew that Thalia had started it—she was Mending His Broken Heart.

**Well, there we go. That was the last chapter. All of this is dedicated to CoolWater123, whose stories are AMAZING by the way, check 'em out!**

**On another note, this is the first "series" I've completed! Yay! Virtual cake and drinks for everyone! **

**Well, See y'all next time, and till then,**

**Cheers!**

**sayWHAT96**


End file.
